Dimensions and Worlds (mech x-4)
by Hailey Torres
Summary: Mech X4 Fanfic ( Mech X4) The team meet special girls name Emily, Leah, Taylor and Serenity. They become friends with them. What will happen when they find out that they are from different dimensions and worlds? Will Ryan and the others stay friends with them? Stay tuned to watch the story unfold!
1. Introductions

**Ryan Walker POV (Played by Nathniel Potvin)**

 **Most of you probably already know that my name is Ryan Walker and I starting my freshman year at Bay City High. I am a Techno path and I control a 150 foot tall giant robot called Mech X4 and that is my biggest secret and it is hard and easy not telling people. The only people that know are my friends Harris and Spyder and my older brother Mark. I am the pilot for Mech X4.**

 **Mark Walker POV (Played by Raymond Cham)**

 **You probably know me as the legendary Mark Walker, yeah I'm awesome. I play all sports, martial arts, basketball, football and baseball. I am the mechanic for Mech X4, (Thank you shop class). Ryan is my little brother and the robot's pilot.**

 **Harris Harris Jr POV (Played by Kamran Lucas)**

 **You may know me, my name is Harris Harris Jr but people just call me Harris. I love technology, science and hanging out with my friends, Ryan and Spyder. I am the person on defense for Mech X4. To me Mech X4 is the most amazing thing I have ever seen still.**

 **Spyder POV (Played by Pearce Joza)**

 **My name is Spyder, I am best friends with Ryan and Harris. I am amazed at Mech X4 still just like Harris. When I walked into Mech X4, I called everything explody in the robot and Harris gave me a confused but not surprised look on his face. I am the weapons expert for Mech X4. I also love helping my friends in and outside the robot.**

 **Taylor Lockett (Played by Zoe Robins)**

 **My name is Taylor and I recently moved to Bay City and I am starting my first day and Bay City High School I am also a freshman, hope everything goes well. I hope I meet new friends. Oh and before I forget I have to remember to not get my secret revealed(I am from another dimension and I have powers). I like skateboarding, fixing cars and other things mechanic,basketball and martial arts.**

 **Serenity Lockett (Played By Beyonce)**

 **My name is Serenity Lockett and my sister is Taylor Lockett and I am new to Bay City and Bay City High just like my sister. At Bay City High, I am starting 11th grade. I'm worried about making friends here but not really worried. I like to sing and my sister thinks I'm great, I write my own songs sometimes. I like reading and listening to music and I love fixing cars, motorcycles and other things too. I have a secret just like my sister's(I am from another dimension and I have powers).**

 **Emily Dublin( Played By Mariah Carey)**

 **My name is Emily Dublin and I am new to Bay City High and to Bay City. I'm a freshman at Bay City High. I love to sing and to write my own songs too. I love to listen to music besides my own and I like to read and play video games too. I like playing Soccer and riding my bike.**

 **Leah Greene (Played By Alicia Keys)**

 **My name is Leah Greene and I am a freshman at Bay City High and I am new to Bay City. I love singing and sometimes writing my own songs. I'm sometimes good at making friends and sometimes, I'm not so I don't know how this first day will go. I love playing basketball and soccer. I love science and sometimes inventing too.**


	2. First Day (1)

****Taylor's POV****

 **I was sleeping in because I knew today is my first day at Bay City High. I decided to go back to sleep. As I closed my eyes, my alarm went off, beep beep beep. I ignored my alarm clock but my annoying sister came in yelling. " Taylor get up mom's going to kill us if we're late to school". I knew she was exaggerating but I got up any way.**

 **I threw my hair in a quick pony tail, I put on my blue plad shirt with my jean jacket, and I put on my lightning bolt necklace and my amulet. I also threw on a pair of jeans and my Jordan's.**

 **When I got to school, I went to get my schedule. After that I went to look for my locker 214. I mumbled to myself, " where is locker 214? 211, 212, 213, finally 214!".**

 **Harris's POV**

 **"Hey did guys know that there are 4 new girls coming today?" I quickly said. " Are they hot?" Spyder asked quickly but excited. I groaned, "Really Spyder is that all you think about and how am I supposed to know that?". "I don't know, you usually know this stuff and maybe" Spyder says. Ryan nodded his head in agreement. " You usually do know that stuff Harris" Ryan said. All three of us went to our lockers.**

 **I was putting my stuff in my locker when the speakers came on and the principle starting speaking, " Welcome back to Bay City High, Go fighting Llamas!, for the new students I know starting high school can be ruff, so my door is always open but fair warning I'm a hugger and go Mark Walker, he is awesome". I thought to myself, " ok I think the principle is nice but no one is that cheery". I heard kids chanting, " Mark Mark Mark!" but I ignored it. I closed my locker and I dropped my schedule and It slid down the hallway. I was about to pick it up but someone already did. When I looked up I saw a kid about my height, he had brown hair, pretty hazel-green maybe almost brown eyes and he was light skinned. I tried to speak but I couldn't.**

 **-Ryan's POV-**

 **I was talking to Spyder when I heard Harris say" Ryan, what is that by your foot?". I looked at him confused but he pointed down and I looked. I saw at it and it was a schedule. I looked behind me and saw a girl. She was light skinned, she had pretty brown eyes and long and wavy brown hair. She was looking at me and I was staring at her. Harris cleared his throat. Me and her was blushing and I was thinking, " why is she blushing- Wait why am I blushing, well she is kinda cute I don't even know her, Uhhh. I said" Um, hi my names Ryan, who are you?". She says, " hi I'm Taylor, I think you have my schedule". After she spoke, I asked" are you new here?".**

 *****Taylor's POV*****

 **I noticed that I was still staring at him and he was doing the same. I saw and heard a boy clear his throat to get our attention. We both blushed, " why am I blushing I don't even know anything about him snap out of it Taylor!", I thought to myself. He was asking me if I was new here and I said," yeah I'm new here and I just moved to Bay City and so this is my first day here, I'm a freshman just like you are". I asked him, "do you know where algebra is?". He looked at my schedule and his eyes lit up in excitement, like I didn't noticed that. He said" well you have all classes with us except for two which are Art and Music". I asked him who his friends were and he introduced me." well this is Harris and that is Spyder" Ryan said. The short one I'm guessing is Harris said Hey first followed by Spyder who looked at a girl that was across the hall. I heard Ryan and Harris snickering and I asked what were they laughing at. Ryan told me that Spyder has a thing for a girl named Cassie Park. I heard the bell rang and we all went to algebra.**

 **I noticed an empty seat next to a girl in the front of the class so I went and took a seat. I turned to the girl next to me so I could introduce myself. " Hi I'm Taylor Lockett", she looked surprised that I was talking to her but she introduced herself anyway. " I'm Leah Greene nice to meet you". I was thinking to myself. " finally I'm at a place where I have friends and I'm surprised that I made 4 new friends and on the first day too". " This is the one of the best days ever".**


	3. First Day PT: 2 (2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6d221d00aed328c0e3ad688570728fce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Taylor's POV***/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e0076ef492c8e32790bb409ee1596d"I can't believe I met new friends, it still is surprising. I guess I was day dreaming because someone broke me out of the trance I was in. Leah was talking to me but I was zoned out. I give her a confused look and she asked me if I was alright and I said" Yeah I- I'm alright", I wasn't sure I was thinking something was wrong with my amulet but I let it go when the feeling went away. Leah was saying, " can I sit with you at lunch, I don't know anybody else here?", " sure why not we're friends aren't we?", I replied. She said" Yeah we are". The next few periods went by in a flash. It was now lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria along with Leah. I got a burger, fries and an apple juice and Leah got a salad and an orange juice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202f608e8d16179d0227430511e7dba2"I heard someone calling my name. It was Ryan. " Hey Ryan what's up?", "do y-you want to come sit with us?" Ryan replied nervously. " sure" I said, " Leah do you want to sit with us?", " Uhh sure" replied Leah surprised and unsure. " Hey guys this is Leah, Leah Greene" I said. " Hi Leah my name is Ha-Harris," followed by, " hey I'm Spyder the mastermind of this group of friends". Me, Harris and Ryan said in unison " No your not". I saw Leah trying to hold in her laughter but failing miserably. Leah and the rest of us earned a playful glare from Spyder. I knew they were going to get along fine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a0fa342da3667cdd11a4260044a235"Lunch was over and I had gym with Ryan, Harris, Leah and Spyder. We played dodge ball. I had Ryan and Leah on my team along with another boy. On the other team it was Spyder, Harris, a girl and my sister- Wait my sister! I didn't know she was in this class. I yelled a quick hey to her and she did the same back. Before I knew it the bell rung signaling class was over. I was walking to the lockers with the guys and Leah. I noticed a group of seniors in the corner of the hallway snickering. Oh no this can't be good. I guess Harris saw them to because he was trying to warn Ryan and Spyder but it was to late. Ryan's locker opened covering them in trash and in the process I heard the jocks yell, " Trash Locker!". Ryan took something off his face and said" I really hope this is peanut butter in here", Spyder dipped his finger in what I hope is peanut butter and licked his finger. Me and Ryan shuddered in disgust. Then Spyder said" Peanut butter cup get it?". I rolled my eyes at his remark. " So Mark wants to play pranks? I can do pranks." Said Ryan aggravated. I asked him if he was ok and he said" Yeah I'm ok". We all left when the bell rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f69030f8f3c8c451228994caf35a8926"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RING...RING...RING...RING.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3530d4d22f1834cba693193e999585d9"It was a free period. I knew everyone had this period so I went to to the bleachers outside and sat on them waiting for Leah. I was reading a book, when I looked up, I saw my sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d295e54906f927dcd42976f9ea2fc0fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"$$$ Serenity's POV $$$/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6ccf5932d3907395bfbbefbcf0d5cc5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I was walking outside when I saw my sister Taylor sitting on the bleachers. I saw her reading a book that's no surprise. It looked like she was waiting for someone. I went up to her to see who she was waiting for. I went up to her and I said " hey Taylor, hey Taylor!". I assumed she didn't hear me so I tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me and I could tell she was spooked because I could sense it in her emotions (I have the power to sense emotions and I have other powers too)/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="894397d36869b402a497e9280c9caf95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" Hey Serenity" Taylor replied/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="437c2efdbb300294ce23c7950a6b457b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""who are you waiting for? Did you make a friend or friends because I did" I replied excitedly and happy for my sister./span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She groaned and rolled her eyes at me but she told me any way./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a5cb02f7b2d5cfe692f88f63807de9c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I made four new friends if you most know" Taylor replied a little irritated/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="63205f2ccddb18a7b481060d5b54b1eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" Well are they boys, girls, both? Wait you didn't tell them your secret did you? I JUST WANT TO KNOW!" I replied while shaking her shoulders/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f7bf43d60bbc5f9c4d9c9bb36f55685"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" If you want to meet them then stay here they come know and no I didn't tell them My secret I'm afraid of what people would think and I don't want to be experimented on" She replied while pointing in another direction waving/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7ccf9ac71da74b04aab81b7bc9bdd4da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ryan's POV-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d648e4e064b5fd39704f5ae19bd24df6"Me, Harris, Spyder and Leah were walking to the bleachers to meet Taylor. I was the first one to see her waving and I smiled and blushed don't ask me why but I did. When I saw her waving she wanted us to come over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="08c97c46b71f7d8e75143f04df76cecc"" Hey Taylor" I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aea2820fef99a7dffb9112d66360ad55"" Hey Ryan, this is my sister Serenity she wanted to meet you guys" Taylor said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ef553b16cc3eae6e42397d22d1f69fb"" Oh hey I'm Ryan, that's Harris, Spyder and that's Leah" I replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7fe4c43fe0ae5994c2de84b19b725a93"" Hey I'm Serenity nice to meet you guys, I'm glad Taylor has some friends " She replied giving Taylor a smirk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="dcf6506b33e4bd6f91d55bd484859746"" Serenity Why!?" Taylor groaned/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="90bd044e61108976953af198130b1159"We all laughed earning a glare from her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="64ede648bb2b238c44d5acddadb92343"I thought to myself, " Her sister's nice and so is Taylor, Uhhh why can't I get Taylor out of my head, Not that I'm complaining, Taylor's nice and she is pretty also"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6d4168463118f4c7caad854fad7c9a50"" Ryan, Ryan, RRRyyaann you ok?" Harris asked concerned and I nodded/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="01a82c717dec51a4b661f89e58d3c6c5"Me and the rest of us started to talk after Serenity left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b990e6bb9ebafabe5c9c7f0b74f36a0f"I turned to them with a smirk on my face and said " OK guys keep an eye on the waste truck and keep an eye on varsity, Lets see how they like it when they are covered in gunk"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16d4fb0cf9bb664aa989fc8993178725"Harris turned to us worried and unsure and said" I don't know Ryan their could be unintended consequences" , Leah nodded her head in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d1867b6d679553f76ed28c086cd8f2d"Spyder said while putting a hand on my shoulder, " You know what my friend Harris here makes a good point but hear me out Do IT"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2b13f77013cd4fbe35e8c4b4adabf4f6"Taylor nodded her head in agreement with me and Spyder/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c03d372c4a657b0ab75911f711eb9e6f""I'm going to have to go with Spyder on this one" I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5393768adf5d9194c6169efa7ae695f2"Harris and Leah shook their heads not surprised/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="502edce5a9a153af8dce4321063dbc9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Taylor and Leah know he is a technopath already)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c5112889fcf54290f71909ab1fd14e2c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***Taylor's POV***/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d3015adc6d6d05d90c2e64b67c0e4bd0"Me, Ryan and Spyder agreed that it would be nice to see varsity get a taste of their own medicine. Just at that moment I saw Ryan's eyes turned blue. I thought to myself, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ryan looks good when his eyes light up/span. I blushed at the thought. Then the truck exploded and I heard Ryan shout in pain, I put a hand on his shoulder because I was worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="de865954f460ba4c64ba50d5b37434da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ryan's POV-/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2e46d113438d08606327e4b60368ded4"I scream out in pain from the truck exploded. I felt Taylor's hand on my shoulder and that calmed me down but it didn't stop the pain. I tried concentrating again but my powers felt like they were short circuiting and at the same time I felt ringing in my ears and it hurt a lot. I yelled to Harris " Something's wrong with my Powers! ". The tube pointed at us and we all said" Oh no" and the five of us got pelted with trash and slime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2720edeebfe14c09050d21dd039975f1"" This must be the worst first day of school ever right?" Taylor said while picking garbage out of her pretty wavy brown hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a24488edfa0f881404cfa48d58d092ae"" Yeah" I replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="506c592ff62986c18f670d7becdd3085"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Skip to next period)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="705777651ba0d9f8f5c6c01404bcee49"We all were in the hallway and we were talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d111ba4938c1f18941bd9b98bfc2b465"Harris said" I'm not gonna say I told you so but I'll say it in Spanish, Te lo dije"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a6f89664262f77fd56fe65ff617dbdeb"Me, Taylor and Spyder rolled our eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="52f0e195bdc495ee5a731bdb28bab548""I was having visions of a junk yard with cars" I told Harris and before he could answer I was cut off by Spyder/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1933adae61ecd95d3e5ca8cf2e0e7afb"" When I have visions its of Ariana Grande and cake" Spyder said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4fd84b73268b05b6df9263d7a6f11f5a"" Well my visions were a junk by a river" I repeated/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3619d185f705fefcf26755ee9091cc5e"" Ok cars, river, junkyard, anything else?" Harris asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="204b80b07c1b47f6cd3c7e67b7b9ea76"" Yeah a huge abandoned ferry" I replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9e74200c8fc67620519f80be4c6651ce""Like this?" Harris asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="00859c50c3d647b3dc4c3af45b3d6f6a"" Yeah that" I replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="adc74b41994122aa3f7506958d050f19"With that we went to the junk yard when the bell rang signaling school was over./p 


End file.
